


Angel's Kisses

by Lameasstowel (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lameasstowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every freckle is an angel kiss mark. Marco recounts to Jean a sweet anecdote and reminds him that even though someone may leave, they are never forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Jean's POV fluff. Short and sweet. I have just been thinking about freckles lately.

“Do you believe in guardian angels Marco?” I’m not a big fan of religion but in these circumstances it really makes you think. Everyday people are being unfairly ripped from their life here on earth, so death is a constant plague on my mind. When I finally meet my end, whether it be by titan or man, where will I end up? Why haven’t’ I died yet? What kind of convoluted algorithm is used to pick the unlucky participant in the tango with death? Or is a debate up there on who goes today? Do we each have an angel advocate who spends every waking moment fighting desperately for our trivial little lives?  
  
“I do actually. My mom used to tell me about them after she would tuck me in bed at night. She would tell me that angels are watching over me! And I used to ask her to prove it. And she would. She would tell me every time my guardian angel was thinking about me, I would get a new freckle. Because, as she would say, a freckle is a mark left from an angel’s kiss.” Marco was beaming. Whatever memory he was living in must be wonderful because his eyes were twinkling with hope. Memories like that are rare, glistening treasure to grunts like us. We must hold them close and greedily put them before the new ones.  
  
“Yeah? Well someone up there must have a thing for you!” Marco’s freckles were my favorite feature about him. Especially now, during the summer months, every day the constellations of cute changed their patterns. It’s hard not to keep a mental catalog of each and every one on his face. I was often caught stealing glances at him when I thought no one was looking.  
  
“My angel must hate me. I have zero freckles.” Marco laughed.  
  
“Maybe they are just lazy. But, don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you. You hear me?” People make empty promises like that all the time. It is a flaw in the human design; we find an odd comfort in lies. We want to hear only what we want to, the truth becomes a social taboo. But this promise that Marco made was solid. It was filled to the brim with an earnest belief that he would fulfill it. I couldn't help but believe he would.

~~~~~~

“Jean, how are you doing?” I met Mikasa’s eyes.  
  
“Yesterday was rough on everyone, but I know how close you and Marco were.” The past tense of that phrase echoed in my ears.  
  
“Don’t worry about me.” I forced a grin. I know that it was a dick move to say that, but I didn't want to show weakness in front of Mikasa.  
  
“Hey! I didn’t know you had freckles?”  
  
“What? I don’t?!” My heart stopped it’s steady rhythm. I began to desperately search for a reflective surface of any kind. Mikasa tapped gently on my shoulder and handed me an ancient looking mirror.  
  
“See? Right there.”  
  
Clear as day, on the bridge of my nose was a single freckle. A warmth developed in my stomach and began to spread to the very tips of my fingers. I have a freckle. A freckle. A grin spread across my face. Looks like he is going to keep his promise after all.  
  
“Jean? Are you crying?” Mikasa looked taken aback.  
  
“Yeah I guess I am, I just.. I just remembered something a good friend told me.”


End file.
